


If I Confess

by Idhren15



Series: Ace Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Rayla, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Callum is awkward and adorable, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, No Smut, Romance and Asexuality, Zym isn't really there he's just sleeping, but rayllum is canon now so I'm happy, this is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Rayla knows she feelssomething- looking at Callum now, her heart beats faster and she's slightly jealous of Zym- but she's also aware of whatisn'tthere. She's weird, the other elves say, for not wanting to havecertainrelationships.Rayla worries about confessing her feelings to Callum. It doesn't go how she'd thought.Written for day 7 of Ace Week 2019!





	If I Confess

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL ASEXUAL WEEK FIC AAHHH
> 
> Honestly this has been an ace week (pun intended) & pretty crazy too! I wrote most of these fics before this week, to avoid rushing them to post, but I confess I've only just finished this one lol.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like some Rayllum!

Callum is sleeping on the other side of the fire, Zym curled up against him, a hand looped over the baby dragon. Rayla watches them from where she's standing guard, knowing that this forest used to be safe, but she doesn't know anymore. Xadia isn't quite like how she remembers it. It's changed, somehow.

Or maybe she's been the one to change.

Looking down at the sleeping human, her now-best friend, she thinks there's a lot of truth in that. Being in Katolis has certainly changed her, and for the better, she believes. Yes, a lot has changed...but one thing hasn't.

She still doesn't feel _that_ attraction.

Rayla knows she feels _something_\- looking at Callum now, her heart beats faster and she's slightly jealous of Zym- but she's also aware of what _isn't_ there. She's weird, the other elves say, for not wanting to have _certain_ relationships. Or maybe she's too young, not yet met anyone who she loves.

Well, that's not true anymore. She's grown more in Katolis than she ever did in Xadia, and if she's being totally honest, she's in love. 

She is completely, utterly in love with the human prince.

The problem is, she can't start this relationship with him, because it isn't going to end up where he'll want it. She can't do that to him, lead him on until a certain stage and then say no. Do humans even know what she is? They are accepting- she's read the history of the Queens of Durin - but do they know _what_ asexuality is? Will they treat it as a valid orientation, or dismiss it as an _illness_, like her own people do?

Will _Callum_ accept her?

Rayla pauses her thoughts, glancing back over at him. He... He's been so very accepting of her so far, even though she's an elf who was sent to kill his father and brother. It's unlikely her asexuality will push him away.

Unlikely, but not impossible.

"You're thinking too loud," he says then, bright eyes blinking and meeting her gaze. She starts.

"Eh?"

"You're thinking too loud," Callum repeats, "I'm supposed to be the thinker, right?"

"No, you're the talker," she teases, and Callum chuckles softly. Gosh, her heart is going crazy.

He sits up then, letting Zym slide down into his lap. "What's wrong?"

She shrugs. "I'm on lookout."

"That's not what I mean." He looks at her rather pointedly, and she sighs, walking around the fire to sit down beside him.

"I'm just...thinking," she says, because she doesn't want to talk about this, but she also _does_, and she's not sure which part of her is going to win. One part almost won after Callum fell ill from dark magic use, and it's fighting to be heard now.

Callum doesn't prompt her, though, only staring into the fire. "Xadia is beautiful," he remarks after a moment.

"Yeah," Rayla says, _like you._

Callum freezes. "What?"

It is then Rayla realises the last part was not just in her head. "Uh-"

Callum turns to look at her, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I, uh... I think you are. Too. Um," he stammers.

Rayla smiles, her cheeks heating up too. Then her smile fades. "I... I can't," she says, standing up.

Callum's gaze follows her motion, clearly hurt. "Why? Is it because you're an elf and I'm human?"

"No! It... It's not you at all. It's me." Gosh, that sounds so cliché.

"Oh," Callum says softly. He looks so wounded that before she can think Rayla is blurting out, "I'm asexual."

Callum blinks. "A-sexual?" he echoes awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. It means-"

"I know what it means," he interjects, "And, I like you Rayla, I really do. But-"

She braces herself for the rejection.

"- I wouldn't even _think_ of doing that with you! I mean, I'm a _prince_. Dad always taught me to respect women, and I would never think of, uh, y'know, until I'm married!" Callum's blush deepens, "Not that, I, uh, think of marrying you. Of course not! I mean, we're too young-"

"I know what you mean," Rayla laughs, partly in disbelief because _he's not turning her away?_ and partly from her amusement at his adorable awkwardness.

"So, uh, you don't need to worry about that," he continues, "I mean, I _like_ girls." His expression sobers, "But I like you enough to respect what you want, and it's okay."

Rayla beams, "Thank you!" she exclaims, and Callum grins, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh, what do we-"

She cuts him off with a tender kiss, and he's tense only for a moment before he returns it, soft and gentle against her lips.

"I didn't want to mislead you," she breathes, "Truth is, though, I'm in love with you."

He's so red, he's almost the colour of his scarf. "I love you too," he whispers, and he leans in again, Zym helpfully sliding off his lap.

Rayla wonders why she was worried in the first place. Callum won't take it further than she wants, and for now, this is all the intimacy they need. They'll work the rest out as they go along.

But right now, she loses herself in the feeling of his lips on hers, his hands through her hair, her fingers brushing against his scarf, and the perfect bubble they've created, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Rayla & Callum so I hope I did well!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, whether it was just this fic or the whole Ace Week 2019 series. I appreciate all of your kudos, comments, & silent readers too! ^-^


End file.
